mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Colombians Mob
The Colombians '''was formed in April 2010 when Tigi, a Rascals male, teamed up with four wild meerkats where he established dominance. Kakra was the only female in the group so she assumed the dominant female role without competition. A large group of Nutter males kicked out Tigi and the other males. Luther and later Exodus became the dominant male and the Colombians have been growing steadily ever since. Kakra was lost in early 2013 and Freckles rose to power. Dominant Pair When the group was first followed Tigi and Kakra were already the dominant pair. However a group of Nutter males kicked out Tigi and two other males, Luther took male dominance beside Kakra. Luther was lost in late 2011 and his brother Exodus became the dominant male. He remained the dominant male after Kakra died and her daughter Freckles became the new dominant female. In late 2013 a group of Hells Angels males led by Tuxedo joined the group. Current Members Colombians have 20 members as of April 2014. Freckles (VCLF015) '''Dominant Female Tuxedo (VHAM005) Dominant Male Vernit (VHAM007) Rocket (VHAM008) Duke (VHAM012) Acidos (VHAM016) VHAM017 Maija (VCLF016) Aimee (VCLF017) Buffy (VCLF019) Fuana (VCLF020) Ozone (VCLM022) Orian (VCLM023) Brandon (VCLM024) Romero (VCLM025) Amoure (VCLF027) VCLP028 VCLP029 VCLP030 VCLP031 All Known Members A list of meerkats who were born or joined the Colombians. Tigi (VRRM113) Kakra (VCLF001) E. Jimpson Murgatroyd (VCLM002) Albert (VCLM003) Crumble (VCLM004) Luther (VNTM012) Exodus (VNTM013) Longtale (VNTM016) Blinky (VNTM024) Capone (VNTM026) Ferrari (VNTM027) Jaren (VCLM005) Mr. Paw (VCLM006) Asia (VCLF007) China (VCLF008) Charcoal (VCLM009) Haiko (VCLF010) Skippy (VCLF011) Tona (VCLF012) Driffer (VCLM013) Higgins (VCLM014) Freckie (VCLF015) Maija (VCLF016) Aimee (VCLF017) Quinton (VCLM018) Buffy (VCLF019) Fuana (VCLF020) Lester (VCLM021) Ozone (VCLM022) Orian (VCLM023) Brandon (VCLM024) Romero (VCLM025) Amoure (VCLF027) Tuxedo (VHAM005) Vernit (VHAM007) Rocket (VHAM008) Duke (VHAM012) Acidos (VHAM016) VHAM017 VCLF028 VCLM029 VCLM030 Rivals The Colombian's main rivals are the Gremlins, however being a much smaller group, they mostly run away. Their other rivals are the Nutters. History April 2010: Tigi joined wild four meerkats, one female named Kakra and three males Cameo, Albert and Devin. May 2010: '''The group was located and started to be followed. Tigi and Kakra became the dominance pair. '''June 2010: Kalra was pregnant. Albert was absent, possiblely roving. July 2010: Kalra aborted. Albert went roving twice and was absent. August 2010: Luther, Exodus, Longtale, Blinky, Capone and Ferrari joined the group. Tigi, E. Jimpson Murgatroyd and Crumble left the group and formed the Ewoks. Woolf and George appeared once. Luther became the dominant male. Albert was absent. September 2010: Longtale went roving. Gloria appeared. October 2010: Kalra was pregnant. Two encounters with Nutters. November 2010: Kalra gave birth to Jaren, Mr. Paw, Asia and China. December 2010: Exodus, Longtale and Capone went roving. Two encounter with Nutters. . Janaury 2011: One encounter with Gremlins and Nutters. February 2011: '''Kakra was pregnant. Two encounters with Gremlins. '''March 2011: '''Kakra gave birth to Charcoal, Haiko and Skippy. One encounter with Nutters. '''April 2011: '''Longtale went roving. Two encounters with Gremilins. '''May 2011: '''Longtale and Capone went roving. One encounter with Nutters. '''June 2011: '''Kakra aborted. Capone was predated. '''July 2011: '''One encounter with Gremlins. '''August 2011: Exodus and Longtale went roving. One encounter with Nutters. September 2011: '''Kakra was pregnant. Two encounters with Gremlines. '''October 2011: '''Kakra gave birth to Tona, Driffer, Higgins and Freckles. '''November 2011: '''Exodus, Longtale, Blinky and Ferrari went roving. '''December 2011: '''Longtale, Blinky and Ferrari went roving. Two encounters with Gremilins. '''Janaury 2012: Exodus, Longtale, Blinky, Ferrari, Jaren and Mr. Paws went roving.One encounter with Nutters. February 2012: '''Luther died. Exodus became the dominant male. Two encounters with Nutters. '''March 2012: '''Longtale, Blinky, Ferrari, Jaren, Mr. Paws and Charcoal went roving. '''April 2012: '''Kakra and China were pregnant. China and Asia were evicted. One encounter with Gremlins. '''May 2012: '''China aborted. Kakra gave birth to Maija, Aimee and Quinton. '''June 2012: Longtale and Blinky went roving. July 2012: Ginger and Glenda appeared. One encounter with Gremlins and Hells Angels. August 2012: '''Ferrari, Jaren and Charcoal went roving. Two encounters with Hells Angels. '''September 2012: '''Gabriel, Gargo and Gerald visited. One encounter with Gremlins. '''October 2012: Longtale and Blinky left the group. Kakra was pregnant. Asia, China, Haiko and Skippy were evicted. Ferrari, Jaren, Mr. Paws, Charcoal and Driffer went roving. November 2012: Kakra gave birth to Buffy, Fuana and Lester. December 2012: '''Ferrari, Jaren and Mr. Paws left the group. '''Janauey 2013: '''Kakra was pregnant. Asia, China, Haiko, Tona and Skippy were evicted and left the group. Three encounters with Gremlins. '''February 2013: '''Kakra gave birth to Ozone and Orian. '''March 2013: Charcoal and Driffer went roving. One encounter with Gremlins. April 2013: '''China lost her litter. Asia was pregnant. Two encounters with Gremlins. '''May 2013: Kakra died. Freckles became the dominant female. June 2013: '''Tona was pregnant but aborted. '''July 2013: '''Freckles aborted. '''August 2013: Exodux, Charcoal, Driffer, Higgin and Quinton went roving. September 2013: '''Freckles was pregnant. Maija and Aimee were evicted. Exodus, Charcoal, Differ, Higgins and Quinton roving. '''October 2013: '''Freckles gave birth to Brandon, Romero and VCLP026 and Amoure. '''November 2013: VCLP026 was predated. Two encounters with Hells Angels. December 2013: '''Tuxedo, Vernit, Rocket, Duke, Acidos and VHAM017 joined the group. Exodus, Charcoal, Differ, Higgins, Quinton and Lester left the group and joined the Hells Angels. '''Janaury 2014: Tuxedo became the dominant male. Three encounters with Hells Angels. February 2014: '''Maija aborted. Freckles aborted but quickly got pregnant again. Vernit, Rocket, Duke, Acidos and VHAM017 went roving. '''March 2014: Freckles was pregnant. Aimee was evicted and aborted. Maija, Aimee, Buffy and Fauna were evicted. Vernit, Rocket, Duke, Acidos and VHAM017 went roving. '''April 2014: '''Freckles gave birth to VCLP028, VCLP029, VCLP030 and VCLP031. Category:Meerkat Mobs